Room Fourteen, Not Thirteen
by Rboooks
Summary: Marco Phoenix gains a new neighbor who's stuff ends up at his door by mistake often, which he doesn't mind. As long as his neighbor behaves and doesn't annoy him everything is all right in his books. Falling in love is just a nice extra perk, to the new guy moving in.
1. Chapter 1: Marco

Marco Phoenix stood before room fourteen B with a package under his arm feeling like a fool for being nervous when it came to meeting his neighbor. The blond man wasn't the most sociable person around and he knew he looked intimating to others, but he liked people (hard not to when coming from a large family like his) so his first meetings with fellow humans tended to either go really well or really bad. Like, avoid the general area that person tends to haunt bad.

He should just leave it at the door and not knock but he was worried someone else might take it if he didn't give it to the rightful owner in person.

Marco had been living in the apartment complex long enough to know that packages tended to "disappear" if left alone for too long. Heavens knows the delivery people didn't care what happened to them as long as they brought the boxes to the correct address. It was the home owner's job to be there sign for it and if they weren't then too bad, it wasn't their responsibility anymore.

It was just this guy's bad luck that they delivered it to the wrong apartment, His to be in fact, leaving the package at the door of room thirteen instead of room fourteen which was right across from each other. Marco had found it after coming back from his work, a little surprised but not suspicious of it since his younger siblings had the tendency of ordering stuff online and using his account to do so, especially Haruta. That girl loved to order herself some Doujinshis whenever she could and their Pops was always going after her for getting too much.

As the saying goes, it's easier to ask for forgiveness than permission.

It wasn't until he brought the box inside and caught up with his school work- he was in college- did he realize the box was addressed to someone else and though the address was the same it wasn't his. He called his family members to be sure but none had ordered anything and had no idea what he was talking about- Izo did mention he was planning on ordering some new kimonos but that would be after he got paid- so Marco knew that it must have been his neighbor's.

Which lead to him standing in front of said door the next day, debating on whether he should suck it up and knock or leave the package to whoever saw it first. He really didn't have time for this, he had a class in thirty minutes and the drive was at least twenty minutes long to boot. The guy might not even be home too and he could just be staring at an empty apartment door.

He was making excuses.

Marco sighed but raised his hand when he realized he wasn't going to be able to sleep at night if he left now. His conscious would never let him hear the end of it, especially since the person probably had thought the box was his yesterday and had left it alone. His previous neighbors hadn't been that generous.

He heard loud steps coming to the door from inside and he tried to look as friendly as possible once the door swung open for him. The guy that answered was a young man, probably no more than twenty, with golden locks and light blue eyes that sparkled with intelligence. He wore a polite if cautious smile, as he studied Marco from head to toe. "Can I help you?"

Marco realized that the guy didn't find him intimating and with a soft smile he held out the box. "Hi, my name is Marco. I believe the News Coo. brought me your mail by mistake."

The blond blinked before reaching out to take the package. He read the label briefly than his face light up with joy. "It's here! Thank you very much for bringing this to me!"

He clutched the box to his chest happily as he looked up at the older man who was rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly feeling a little awkward since he didn't know what to say. "No problem yoi."

The other male grinned at him. "I've been waiting almost four weeks for this and was just about to write the company a _very_ strongly written email about where it was. You saved them from a horrible fate."

Marco laughed despite himself "Happy to help. No one should ever receive the wrath of a strongly written email. It is every worker's true nightmare."

The younger snorted "I'm Sabo by the way. I just moved in last week so I still need to get everything worked out at the News Coo office. Thanks again for bringing this over for me, I've been looking forward to using it."

"Your welcome. Hope you like living here. I'm sorry to run off on you but I got to get to my afternoon class." Marco nodded at him politely before turning away a hand rose in farewell. He didn't mean to run out but he needed to go or he would be late. He only had three chances to miss said class, but he wanted to use those for emergencies only. He hopes he didn't seem rude to the blond.

Sabo returned the action as best he could with a box under his arm, calling out just as Marco was nearing the stairs. "If everyone is as cool as you I think I will!"

* * *

A full two weeks passed before Marco saw Sabo again. Though they lived with only a four feet difference they rarely saw each other since their schedules were usually made them miss the opportunity. Sometimes he got a glimpse of the other blond here and there but never enough to hold a conversation.

Marco was fine with that. He didn't see a reason to seek out his neighbor and strike up a conversation. They weren't friends by any means so trying to force a conversation would be awkward at best. Even though their first meeting hadn't gone too bad Marco didn't want to risk the chance of hating his neighbor again.

Hating Shanks for being too damn loud was bad enough. That red head didn't understand the noise level rule much to the chagrin of Marco and had always tried to get him to join the parties he threw. Not to mention he was drunk half the time Marco saw him.

He was just glad the other blond wasn't annoying in any way. He keeps odd hours- probably a student as well- but he didn't make too much noise, keep his trash away from Marco's bins and didn't park in his spot.

As far as the older blond was concern that was a good enough reason to like the kid, even though they only spoke with each other once.

He wasn't expecting their second meeting to go anything like it did. But then again fate had a funny way of making things happen

It was a late Friday afternoon when someone knocked on his door that drove him from his school work. Marco glanced up at his kitchen clock surprise to see that his brothers were two hours early for their monthly game of Dungeon and Dragons.

They meet up at each other's houses to play, rotating between who was hosting by who had arrived last. It was a family tradition, Marco, as the oldest, had started because he found he really enjoyed that fantasy game after giving it a try back in middle school. He was a giant nerd and no one outside the family needed to know that.

It was also a perfect excuse to get everyone together again, though with fourteen family members it wasn't really realistic that everyone could make it each time. Marco himself was guilty of missing quite a lot, especially with the new semester starting, after missing out on three nights in a row. Which was why he offered to have this month's game at his place.

He glanced at his unfinished pile with tired eyes, slightly wincing as he spotted the dishes in the kitchen sink. He had though he would have had more time to tidy up a bit before anyone showed. Maybe he should make a mad dash to clean up before opening the door…

The knocking grew louder and obnoxious which lead Marco to believe it was Thatch who shown up first. His younger brother didn't understand the word "patience" and sometimes- like now- that pissed him off quite a bit.

He wouldn't care though if his apartment was a little filthy at least.

With a put out sigh, he stood from his table that was nearly overflowing with papers. The blond had managed to get a decent amount done and he was glad for the break. There was a chance he would have to stay up a little later on Sunday to make sure everything was ready for his morning classes on Monday but it would be worth it.

Frankly, he was tired of sitting there and reading chapter after chapter until the words blur before his eyes. He would come back to this assignment when it made sense.

Stretching a bit as he stood the blond let out a small groan as his back popped loudly. He grimaces as the knocking coming from his front door gets louder, his guest no doubt using both their hands to violently hit the wood.

Probably just to piss him off.

He wanders over to the door not bothering to cover his bare chest. He hates having to wear a close shirt, so whenever he was home the college student tended to forgo a shirt altogether. His family was used to seeing him like this, every since he developed the habit of not buttoning his shirt way back when.

They liked to joke it was because he was secretly a bird inside and thus couldn't "be cage in the cloth, but was meant to be as free as the Phoenix within"

What could he say? He came from a family of dorks. (Even if they weren't blood retaliated at all)

The knocking turned into someone kicking his door. The frame shook with each hit. If it broke he was going to have to pay extra for the monthly rent, not to mention how much it would cost to get it fixed.

Marco almost saw red. He swung the door open a hard glare in place, mouth already opened ready to rip his brother a new one.

"Damn it, Thatch, stop-" Marco cut himself off as he realized three things.

One: This wasn't Thatch

Two: He didn't who this guy was.

And three: The man was not _expecting_ Marco at all, looking like a deer caught in headlights.

His anger vanished when the last fact registered in his head. Well, this was interesting.

He leaned against the door watching in amusement as the other gaped at him, which was honestly flattering a bit, and discreetly observed the other as well. He liked what he saw.

The guy was younger than him, probably about twenty with raven locks licking at his jaw. His face was covered with freckles and his silver eyes were wide as they stared up at the blue ones. He seemed to be frozen in shock as if though he wasn't expecting someone to answer the door, or more accurately for _Marco_ to be standing there.

The one he had been abusing a few seconds ago. His anger returns though it wasn't nearly as large as before. More like an annoyance.

The other was lucky he was cute.

Marco gave him a few seconds to recover before sending him a light frown. While his impression of a fish was hilarious it didn't excuse him from kicking his door. "Can I help you yoi?"

The guy blinked at him, before glancing down at a scrap piece of paper. "I, um- Is this, Moby Dick Lane 324?"

Marco hummed unimpressed "Yes, it is. Why the hell were you kicking the door?"

The guy winced a bit before mumbling "S-Sorry. I didn't mean to, interrupt you guys, um c-can you tell Sabo that I brought his-"

"Sabo?" Marco cut the other off, eyes lighting up in understanding. The stranger at his door was shifting side to side taking glances at his bare chest ever every now and then- probably scared he was some gangster because of his ink. A lot of people surprisingly had something against large tattoos around here- and nodded almost shyly.

"I swear if I knew that you would be over I would have waited for the time he said to meet up. The guy never told me he was seeing anyone-" Marco fought to keep his amusement from showing on his face. He made sure to keep his expression perfectly blank, as the other waved his arms around a bit in a panic matter.

His eyes seemed to be glued to the blond's chest. Marco tried not to puff up at that, while the other seemed to be unable to continue his line of thought.

Freckled cheeks burn as the raven haired male sighed defeated, before thrusting out his hand at the blond with a cold smile. "You break my brother's heart and I'll be sure to break you. By the way, my name's-"

"Ace?" Sabo called from his door, watching as his supposed brother froze solid in shock "What are you doing?"

Marco couldn't take it anymore and busted out laughing as the horror creep up into the silver eyes before him. "I think you have the wrong room, yoi."

Yes, the second time he spoke to his neighbor was when his brother got the wrong apartment number and made quite the first impression.


	2. Cahpter 2: Sabo

"So, that went well," Sabo said. He leaned against his dinner table with a slight smirk, watching as his all but blood brother curl up into a ball on his couch. The raven haired man hadn't moved from that spot ever since they said goodbye to Marco a few minutes ago and wandered back into his apartment. As soon as the door closed behind them, Ace had released a sound that was a cross between a squeal and whine, his face burning a shade redder than whatever the blond had ever seen him in.

The guy had taken four shaky steps before collapsing into the black cushions, horror written all over his face.

He then proceeds to make himself a nest among the blond' s decorative pillows and seemed to melt into a mess of embarrassment.

The other man could only watch, highly amused by the ongoings.

Even though he should comfort him, Sabo couldn't find in himself to do so. After all, Ace had been planning on kicking _his_ door without an ounce of remorse and that wasn't a fact he was willing to forget so easily.

The idiot knew about the damage rule which was part of his lease too, so he deserves to learn this lesson the hard way. Teach him to knock and _wait_ like a normal person instead of abusing the poor doorway to get the door opened faster.

Sabo would never let him forget this for as long as they lived.

He still couldn't believe what happened, it seemed to come right out of a bad daytime sitcom. He even heard that fake audience's laugh at times during the awkward conversation of explaining to Marco the mistake - which Ace was no help in what so ever. The guy had frozen in place- and he wondered if he should write this scene into his novel somewhere.

The novel he's been writing for a while now about two pirates in search of the world's greatest treasure. Sabo base both the main characters after the brothers of the Portgas-Monkey house gold after watching Ace struggle with his little brother Luffy for years.

The blond love to take real life events and write about them, which usually made others believed he made it up or had exaggerated largely on what really happened. After all, who nearly drowns in a bathtub while trying to learn how to swim? – Luffy does.

Who tried to impress their crushes by lighting their hand on fire and claiming it can bend to their will? – Ace does.

Who were seen so much at the hospital that they had a doctor on stand by just for them?- The whole house does. (Sabo sometimes brought doctor Law some coffee as an apology for his stupid family)

Who could possibly attract that much trouble after all?

Sabo could tell you those two brothers could, without a fail. He carried around a notebook and pen to write it all down just for kicks because he loved trouble.

He had known those brothers for fifteen years now and quite frankly he sometimes had to remind himself that he was in fact not their real brother.

Ace and Luffy are siblings by adoption thanks to Grap but actually, cousins by blood, Ace's dad was the brother to Luffy's mom and the two were rumored to be just as danger-seeking as their offspring. Sabo considered himself part of the family as well and they him with how much time he had spent at their house, but was in no way officially their brother.

They just called each other that.

Ace had just one day told him "I love you" and Sabo had been quick to tell him he thought of the raven hair kid- Ace had been ten when he said that- that he too, thought of him, as a family.

Sabo to this day couldn't figure out what he had said to make his best friend cry so hard, but later it was revealed by Luffy that Ace had been struggling with self-hate for years and the blond chucked it up to his insecurities being the case.

He never brought it up again with the other but he made sure to always call Ace his brother and after a while Ace did the same. Luffy was quite to copy them but he would always frown in the beginning. Keep telling Sabo to tell Ace he loved him too but not to call him brother much to the blond's confusion.

Luffy was – still is - a weird kid.

Sabo fumbled around a bit looking for his pen and a piece of paper to write down the "ended up at the wrong door" bit for later examination, all the while grinning at the image of Ace's expression.

It would be a huge hit just for the fact that the freckled faced male messed up so badly.

Sure the address was the same but Sabo had been very aware of the fact he told Ace the room number multiple times, over the phone a few days ago so this wouldn't happen. He had seen it enough times to know the door number was very important.

His mail has never made it to his place after all. Instead was placed at the wrong door without a care in the world. Sabo liked to order stuff online- mostly it was fanart or charms for his favorite animes but sometimes he gets some video games as well- and he was nearly always expecting something in the News Coos.

Over the past two weeks, almost all his packages have been left at Marco's door, but he has been able to get home before the other did and take what rightfully his without much of a hitch.

He just wishes the other was around when he did it. Checking for his misplace mail was the only excuse he had to talk to his cool neighbor but sadly it seemed Marco was never around when he did. He saw him a bit, but only from a distance and it was driving the younger blond mad.

He wanted nothing more than having a conversation with the guy again. Sabo had tried everything he could to get him out into the hallway without looking like a creep to see if the older man was around but sadly he was. The guy's schedule clashed too much with his.

He could have gone over and knock on his door but the blond didn't know what he would say to the other. So he stuck with hoping they would bump into each other eventually if he happened to be out, doing something, like for example taking out the trash.

The blond had wasted so much money on trash bags, it wasn't even funny anymore. He could fake taking out the trash so much before it became weird. Still, he didn't stop. He couldn't.

Sabo really, _really_ wanted to see his neighbor face to face again.

When the blond had gone out to throw away his trash that afternoon he was surprised to find his best friend standing before his very attractive neighbor with an outstretched arm. His back was rigid straight, a sign that Ace had been highly uncomfortable, which was why Sabo had called out to him in concern.

He was worried his first impression of Marco might have been off and hence a waste of two weeks, not to mention daydreams.

Imagine his surprise when instead, he found the older man was standing there while a complete stranger was threatening him to "not break his brother's heart" and had found all of it amusing. He took everything in stride as if though this happened to him every day.

God, the man was cool.

His respect had for him had risen quite a bit.

After getting the words down the blond turned back to the man in his living room watching as the other curled up more with each second past. Well, that just wouldn't do.

Gathering up two cups, the blond quickly poured them both some Pepsi and grabbed the bag of peanuts on his way to the living room. He sat next to his guest casually; snapping opened the first one and dropping the nut into his drink.

"I don't think he will ever forget meeting you." The blond hummed as he snapped more.

Ace, who had his face buried in his hands, could only groan. "What. Have. I. done."

"I mean at least he was cool about it right? He didn't even complain." The blond continued as if Ace hadn't said anything. He was good at that after so many years of friendship. "I think he even found it funny. Did you see the twinkle in his eye?"

"He was so pissed. Sabo, I was _kicking_ his door. Not only that, I gave him the _shovel talk.._ " His voice was a little muffled but Sabo knew for a fact that underneath those tanned hands, a face was currently burning.

Which was freaking cute, in his honest opinion, but he wasn't about to tell the other that.

"Well sure, but it was _funny,_ _and it wasn't really a "talk" so much as a comment,"_ he said instead, "Plus, it gave me the info I needed so thanks."

Ace seemed to twitch with interest and he finally raises his head to look at him. "What info?"

This time Sabo's cheeks reddened. He turned back to his cup taking a big sip, trying to buy some time. After a while, however, he managed to say "If he is interested in men."

Ace stared at him, shock and something else the blond couldn't identify in his expression. "Y-You like him?"

The blond nods, face growing warmer much to his chagrin. "Yeah. But I don't really know him or anything. I only talked to him once you know? I've been trying to catch him and see how things go."

There is a long pause filled with tension which makes the blond frown. Something is wrong. Ace has known about his bisexually for years now, he had even been the one to help him sneak out to meet his first boyfriend back in high school so obviously, it's not the fact Sabo wants to date a male that the problem.

The guy didn't seem to dislike Marco in any way- besides being really embarrassed- even though he tried to warn the older male of hurting him. Ace had always been protective of him anyway so that kind of behavior isn't out of character.

Sabo turned to the other fully placing his legs under him as he did so. The raven haired man wasn't looking at him anymore but was staring sadly into his cup, watching as the nuts floated on the top.

Ace looked worried, as if though he feared he would lose something but what could it be? The answer struck him like lightning.

Oh.

"Ace you don't have to worry so much about me, man. I know I only moved out three weeks ago but dude, you'll still be my brother. No hot boyfriend or girlfriend will ever change that" Sabo said placing a comforting hand on the other's shoulder.

"You only say that cause you've haven't dated in five years you dork" Ace mumbles back after a second of hesitation. He turns with a warm if slightly forced smile at him. "But thanks for keeping me in your life."

The blond grins happy that the tense air is gone slaps his brother in the back. "Of course I keep you in my life, where else was I supposed to go when my parents kicked me out huh?"

He says this jokingly, yet the pain still stings in his chest. His parents had never been the warmest people but their rejection had hurt none the less, even though he more than expected it. They hadn't given him much time to grab anything besides his laptop and a bag of clothing before they threw him out the door, his adoptive brother's smirk seeing him out.

The little shit had outed him to his folks.

Thank the stars Ace had been more than willing to let the blond stay with him in his tiny apartment, free of charge until he got back on his feet. His parents had pulled their funds for not just spending but for college as well and he had not been able to continue his education. So for a year, he had dropped out, but Ace had been able to fix that quickly.

He had entered one of Sabo's short stories for a scholarship since it had always been the blond's dream to be an author (his parents had never let him try however which ended with him believing he wasn't good at it anyway) and surprisingly he won. Together they found a job in the campus café and Sabo was able to save enough money to afforded this new place.

Ace had seemed so eager to keep him around but Sabo could only use his kindness for so long, So even though the freckled man said over and over again that he didn't have to leave Sabo put his foot down that he would.

Besides he wanted to see how he would do on his own for once. Ace just worried a lot despite claiming he didn't. Still, the blond couldn't get the other's face out of his head when he told him he was moving out.

Ace had looked hurt. Really _really_ hurt much to the blond's panic, and it took him a long time to remind the other that no one would ever replace him.

He hopes his pursuit of Marco wouldn't convince Ace that he was. No one could ever take the raven haired man's place, no matter how much the blond found them attractive.

Ace had been his best friend for years so it came as no surprise that the other turned to him and said seriously "I'll help you get Marco if it would make you happy. I just want you to be happy."

Sabo smile "Thanks, brother".


	3. Chapter 3: Ace

_I'll help you get Marco if it will make you happy.  
_

The words haunted him for days, even though he was the one who said them. His best friend wanted someone else, and Ace knew Sabo, knew he wouldn't be able to make a move unless given a push.

Hell, the blond idiot was probably hoping to cross paths with the neighbor instead of trying to talk to him like normal people did because he didn't want to look too clingy or creepy. He always overthought things like that. Sabo would be running up the walls if Marco didn't speak to him soon.

He knew this. Which was why he offered to help. Because Sabo was frustrated, excited and a little bit adorable when talking about the stupid pineapple. His crush was small but it was there. The other man just needed a little help to get the ball rolling and get Marco on a date with him.

Ace hadn't been thinking when the words slipped from his lips, all he could understand was that _it was happening again._ The raven haired man was going to have to watch the love of his life in the arms of someone else, while he cried each night into his pillows and what was worst part? He would have a hand in putting the other in said arms. His heart was going to get another beating because it was so _stupid._

He thought it had learned it's lesson by now. But apparently, it hadn't. One would think that after all these years, his heart would have just given up.

He had been in love with Sabo for as long as he could remember. He wasn't even sure what had caused these feelings, this desire, this _need_ to be close to the blond, but it was always there. At the back of his mind, a tiny voice was always whispering _you love him so much, kiss him, make him see he should be with you!_ but he held back. Sabo had made it clear what his feelings were and honestly, the idea of a life without the blond hurt too much. It terrified him that one the other would just..kick him out of his life without a backward glance.

Would he be able to survive that? Would he be able to live without the warm presence that was Sabo? Would he risk the friendship he worked years to make just for some stupid idea that maybe, just maybe, Sabo realized the feeling that he felt and return them?

No. Oh God, no. The very thought left him in tears, made a terrible ache in his chest and Ace couldn't. He just couldn't risk this friendship, especially since to Sabo he was a brother. Someone important in his life who he had been hurting for years without knowing it. The blond would hate himself for it because that was the kind of person the blond was. If Ace selfishly tried to act upon his emotions, he wouldn't be the only one hurt.

He didn't _want_ to stay friends but _he didn't have a choice._

It was either the love of a brother that Sabo offered him or nothing at all. Ace has always been greedy, he took what he could get.

Which was why he would endure this. He would get the blonds together no matter how much he suffered in the process. He's done it before, he could do it again.

Tomorrow he would be visiting the blond for the weekend and he wouldn't let his mask.

* * *

"Hey, Ace I'm going to the store, you want to come with?" Sabo asked pulling on his coat. Ace tried not to stare too much but he couldn't help but love the way the blue trench coat fit the other. He had bought that one for him, and Sabo loved it. He gave it to him on the third day they moved in together, _as brothers_ , when Sabo had just been without most of his clothing. Ace had felt so giggly when he wrapped it up.

 _It hurts._

"Nah, that's ok man. I'm a little tired from the drive over here." The raven hair man answered an easy smile on his lips trying his best to hide his emotions. Sabo frowned at him just as quick to pick up his sadness as he was. Sometimes it felt like the scared man knew him better than he did.

 _It hurts so much._

"Ace, what's wrong?" The blond asked moving over to the couch. He sat next to the other man and gently placed a hand on the freckled face, forcing the man to look him in the eye. The touch sent fire running through Ace's veins both burning and warming him up inside. He couldn't help but close his eyes and lean into that palm

 _It hurts so much, please stop._

 _"I_ -I just. I'm fine. I-" He tried to say, but tears were rushing his eyes and his breath was hitching again. No. Not now. He has only been here for three hours. he couldn't cry.

"Is it that asshole again?" The other asked voice gentle but still holding a protective tone to it. Shit, not this again.

"I-Its fine Sab' really. I mean it's my own fault for-" He tried to explain, forcing a shaky smile onto his face.

"No, it's not! Why do you keep saying that Ace!" Sabo cut him off voice no filled with rage. "Dammit! I hate seeing you like this. Give me a name Ace and I will make that ungrateful asshole see just what his missing out on! Who is doing this to you? _Who is breaking your heart!?"_

Ace pulled back curling into a ball while trying his hardest not to laugh hysterically. He was such a fool. _You, you're the asshole. Kick your own ass._

Four years ago, Sabo found out from an unknown source- Ace was still hunting that bastard down- that he was madly in love with someone. The blond had always been good at gathering information, some of their old classmates even gave him the title "Spy" for how well he was at it but he had luckily not been able to pinpoint the man of Ace's dreams. All the blond knew were the rumors that were whispered in the hallways among spectators of his heartbreak. Ace had an idea of what were said, he heard enough when walking by groups of teenagers, who stared at him with pity, voices hushed as they gossiped.

 _That poor thing is just hurting himself with someone like that. Did you see him crying the other day?_

 _Honestly, I bet you the other knows about his feelings, who is that dense? Guy, must get off on making others suffer it's disgusting._

 _Portgas is an idiot. Move on already! God, his acting like his heart was broken when they never even dated in the first place!_

 _The worst part is that you can like someone so much, that it hurts and you know they will never feel the same. Poor Ace  
_

"Sabo, can you..can you just please go buy me chips? I don't want to talk about this anymore okay? Please?" he pleaded. After a tense moment, he felt the other rise obviously displeased. The blond grumbled but respected his wishes. Ace heard him walk to the door slower than usual because he was waiting for the raven hair man to call him back. When he reached the door the raven hair man raised his head to give the blond a -he hopes- reassuring smile.

Judging by the frown, it wasn't very convincing. Dang, it all.

"I'll be right back then. Call me if you need anything." Sabo said just as he stepped outside and gave him one last worried glance. The sounds of footsteps down the hallway made him breathe a little easier but he wouldn't put it pass Sabo to pretended to leave if it meant he could eavesdrop.

Ace waited a few minutes but after he was sure the blond was really gone he broke out into sobs. His body shook horribly with each one that was wrenched from his chest. Tears and snot mixed down his face as he cried, feeling like the world was ending and he could do nothing to stop it. Was it so hard this time?

 _Because this time you actually thought you had a chance._ A dark voice whisper in his head _He lived with you for a **year,** and you thought he would fall in love with you. You thought he would one day wake up in your apartment and realize he never wanted to leave. You're so fucking stupid. Who the hell, would love something like you? _

Ace could do nothing but scream in agony while the voice laughed. Distantly he heard someone knocking on a door, and a muffled shout somewhere but he didn't pay it much attention. His body shook as he cried harder and harder, nearly choking from the lack of air. _No one will love you. No one will look at you with that kind of love. **Sabo** will never think about you like that. You worthless piece of-_

 _" **ACE**?!"_ a voice suddenly shouted causing the man to start. He watched with wide-watered eyes as the door was thrown open- Sabo forgot to lock it- and a huffing Marco stood in the doorway. The older man gave the room a once over briefly with his blue eyes before they landed on Ace.

The blond's face softened after taking in his state. He stood still for a few seconds but then slowly closed the door behind him making his way to the couch. He moved like he was approaching a scared animal but eventually he sat right next to him. Slowly larger fingers wiped tears off freckled cheeks, while the blond gently careless his hair. The raven hair man was too stunned to do anything. "Ace I heard you scream are you okay?"

Ace gave a short bitter laugh, out of all people it just had to be Marco who caught his break down. He didn't want to know how loud he was if the man had been able to hear him from outside. This wasn't good. Did he have another episode? It's been so long since the last one...Usually Ace was able to keep his depressing thoughts under control without his medication but it looked like he was going to have to pay Doctor Law another visit soon. Great.

"I-I" his voice was hoarse but he refused to look weak especially in front of this man "Yeah, I'm okay."

Marco didn't look convince. "Where is Sabo?"

"Out." Ace said more sharply than he intended to. Why the hell did Marco want to know anyway? A part of him told him to behave, this wasn't going to help Sabo chances with the other if he didn't get his shit together and another part said that he couldn't have Sabo finding out about this. The blond before him bits his lip, eyeing the freckled man with worry and slight pity and Ace knew that he was on to him.

He needed to fake his way out of this, which wouldn't be that hard, Ace had done so before. Slapping a sheepish smile on his face he gave a half shrug. "Sorry, I'm a bit cranky. Haven't been sleeping well lately, so I thought I take a nap here. "

The blond nodded. "The scream?"

. A hand rubs the back of his neck while a soft blush rises onto his cheeks, looking embarrassed the raven hair man lied

"I had a nightmare...It was stupid I know but I kinda of watch this scary movie with my brother the other day and I regret it so bad."

He watched the tension bleed out of the body before him. He smiles happily that the lie worked and he turns to pick up a tissue to clean his face missing the worried frown on the older man. Missing the way the man studies his arms, before a soft sigh of relief is breathed out.

"Ace do you like Dungeon and dragons?" Marco asked after a pause. The question momentarily throws off the raven hair man and he didn't know how to react.

"I-I've never played before," he answered slight caught off guard. Ace wasn't expecting Marco laugh with such warmth nor was he expecting the older man to grab his hand and lead him to his apparent. Dumbly he followed watching as the man smiles back at him easily.

"Well, this is a good time to learn. You know I got one of my brothers into it because he was like you? Had such a big nightmare he couldn't sleep for weeks! Come play with me a bit before Sabo comes back. You won't regret it."


	4. Chapter 4: Marco

Marco watches his guest out of the corner of his eye. He wasn't sure what made him ask Ace to come over but he knew deep down that he couldn't just walk away after finding him. Ace looked so lost and broken. Like a kicked puppy sitting on a curve, and even though Marco didn't really know him, he invited him over to play dungeon and dragons. Which was stupid of him. How many times has he warned his younger siblings to never do something like that? To never let someone he hardly knew into their home?

Yet he was, kicking doors open and handing out invitations to sad men.

It wasn't even his intention of barging into the other apartment, but the scream had spooked him. Marco heard it on his way back to his own home after a long day of =in the library both to study and work. He's used to silencing and the fact that the scream came from nowhere had shed a few years off his life. He had known it wasn't his neighbor He had passed by Sabo in the hallway but the blond had been too far caught up in his thoughts to notice him. (At least he hopes so, seeing as Sabo looked like he was mentally beating someone up and he hoped that aggregation wasn't aimed at Marco)

Marco had lingered outside the of room thirteen, wondering what to do. He didn't like that scream, it sounded hysterical with a touch of agony. The last time he heard a scream like that he had to wrestle his brother to the ground before he did something stupid. Of course, not everyone was like how Thatch used to be but...what if they were? What if they needed someone and Marco was the only one around?

He tried knocking, hoping to see what the problem was but after no answer and muffled sobs, Marco couldn't help himself.

His bleeding heart will be the end of him but if it was anything like how Thatch was...well Marco would never be able to live with himself if he walked away then.

Now here they were, Ace barely having the energy of rolling the dice with a half-filled character sheet laying in front of him. Marco knows it'll take some time to fix whatever is bothering him and he most certainly wasn't going to talk to him about it but danm if this was not what he was studying for? To be someone people can talk to? What was the point of being a therapist in training?

"Oh, a +4 that's really good." Marco says casually smiling at Ace's questionable stare "It's your mod modifier. Now when you do a strength roll you'll be able to add four to whatever you roll yoi."

Ace still looks lost so Marco taps his twenty-sided dice "Say you are trying to throw a box or boulder. To see if your character was successful in doing so you roll a strength roll. You throw the dice and then you add for, if the sum of the numbers is higher then what the DM says you need you were successful if not, then your action fails and the DM lets you know what happens depending on how low it was. Yoi."

"...So it's like an action movie?"

"Yes exactly!"

"...Okay"

Marco tries to make a disarming smile and Ace's lips twitch just a little. He counts it as a win.

"Have you thought about the backstory of your character? I know you said you wanted to think about it but Rouge is a good class to make anything you want."

Ace looks down at his sheet where he had written down some notes and he taps his pencil on the table. His silver eyes flicker over the words, making sure to look over his words before nodding "I want to make him a prince of the criminal underworld. Like his dad was the most wanted man in the world? Can I do that?"

"You can do anything you want with your character"

"...Can Sabo make one too?" The question surprises him. It's so utterly left the field but Marco tires not to show it

"Of course yoi. When he comes back we can help him make one too."

Ace gives him a look that might have been meant to be happy but it turns out to look more like a grimace. He's been doing that all the time he's been here, mentioning Sabo one way or another but looking pained to do so. It doesn't make that much sense. Why did it look so forced?

"He's good at that, making stories and stuff. You know he wants to be an author? He's been writing since we were kids. He's super smart and-" Ace's words turn to babbling but he seems to brighten with each one and Marco is startled by...how he shines. It's only for a few seconds, maybe no more than in a blink but at that moment Ace's looks like so affectionate and caring.

His expression is hard to put into words. The only thing he can somewhat use is beautiful.

The observations startle him, making Marco get up from the table. Wanting to get away from the situation he looked down at a curious Ace and blurts out the first thing that comes to mind. "Would you like anything to eat? I can make use some food before we start the campaign."

"Ugh, sure?" Ace says but Marco is already moving

"Great. Why don't you call Sabo. He can join us and make a character while we eat" Marco says over his shoulder steamrolling for the kitchen not bothering to hear his answer as he shuts the flip door, placing a hand over his rapidly beating heart.

 _What was that?_

* * *

Sabo does show up later, happy as a clam. He's a lot of fun and makes so many interesting ideas for his character. It's not hard to catch him up on how the game works and it's not long before his character sheet is completely filled out. He keeps shooting Marco strange looks throughout dinner, ones that he can't tell the meaning behind but most of his attention is on Ace who looks pained throughout the night.

The campaign goes well for the first night. They play for a good six hours before they call it quits and by then Ace and Sabo had somehow managed to steal a boat, become pirates, start a revolution and Sabo named his character "Mr. Rebel" and Marco can't remember a night as fun as that one. He invites them to come back next week to play, ignoring the feeling Ace inspired.

Maybe it was just something he ate?

The following week they return and Sabo owns the night, having his self-indulgent punch a King then nearly gets Ace's character Renji killed as they have to run away from the problems that cause.

Ace's smile is brighter this time and Marco's stomach flips- he really needs to stop buying spoiled milk.

They want to come back the next week but Marco forgets to tell them it's the Whitebeard game night again and he is hosting again beacuse Thatch's home is being fumigated. Marco was just so busy thinking about the two men that he completely forgot until Thatch called him to confirm Marco picking him up from the airport. He will be busy staying with him for a few days.

Marco had answered the phone with a very lost "You staying here?"

To which his brother had made a mock wounded noise "What? You don't want your brother around while you bring over a boyfriend or something?"

"Don't be stupid Thatch" Marco scoffed, but his mind jumped to Ace and he had never been more confused in his life. He's come to learn that in the two weeks he's know Ace that was a common emotion around the raven haired man.

* * *

"It's a potluck?" Sabo asks looking up at Marco with shinnying eyes

Marco smiles a him "Yes you can bring anything you want and as much as you like. We usually have leftovers anyway."

"Can I play with Mr. Rebel?"

"Yes yoi"

Ace makes a low hum "What time do we have to be here?"

"They arrive at five. But you're welcome to come over whenever you want Ace "

 _Careful Marco. Don't be so obvious you want him around._ His mind tells him even as he looks over at the other man in the hallway as adds "You too Sabo. I like having you over."

Sabo's face turns red- he's rather shy. Whenever Marco compliments or generally tells him he likes having him around the other gets flustered very easily. It must be beacuse he is not used to hearing it.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Ace cuts in. He puts an arm around Sabo's shoulders, his smile a little more strain then it was a while ago "Come on Sab's let's go make some of our famous cookies. No one can resist our cookies."

Sabo laughs, voice a little airy and bell sounding "It's cause we make it with lots of love!"

The two leave going to the door that opens to the outside of the apartments. The pair's excited voices were easy to hear as they went across the hallway, assigning each other tasks to get their part for the potluck. Marco could hear Ace's laugh from here and he couldn't help but smile.

It seemed that this week had gone better for the younger man and that filled him with joy. The blond picked up his cutting knife, reading to carve the stakes. He wanted them on the grill before anyone else showed up and he also wanted to have them set so when Ace came back he could talk with him a little more about that show he likes-

"So who were they?" Thatch voice coming from the bathroom hallway startles Marco so much that the knife in his hand misses the clean-cut he was aiming for, slipping right off the meat. Swearing the blond let the handle go backing up as fast as possible and allowing it to clatter to the ground.

He turns to glare at his brother who looks appropriately sheepish. Thatch's hair is still dripping from the shower, flat and pulled in a ponytail he almost looks unrecognizable without his usual hairstyle. "Sorry"

Marco sighs letting his glare drop. No use crying over spilled milk and it wasn't like he got hurt anyway. "It's fine, just don't do sneak into rooms. You'll give someone a heart attack yoi"

The blond doesn't like the smile that grows on his brother's face. It's far too smug and amused to mean anything good. "I didn't sneak in. I was standing here the whole time."

"Liar"

"No seriously"

"I would have noticed you standing in my doorways Thatch. This is a single's apartment"

Thatch's face turns smugger, more intrigued and-oh no. Marco knows that expression. He's seen it many times before on his family's faces, and it never meant anything good. "I was here since the blondie as if he could be "Mr. Reble"."

Marco feels like he's been dunked in cold water but he's not about to let Thatch know that.

Just play it, cool man, he thinks, Play it cool and don't give anything away.

"Yes well, they just made their characters last week. Sabo is very excited to use Mr. Reble for the campaign."

Does Thatch look like a cat that just cornered a mouse "So the blond is named Sabo? What about the cutie you were sending doe eyes to? What's his name?~"

Two eyebrows wiggle at the end of Thatch's sentence and Marco is cursing up a storm in his mind. Of course Thatch notice, just his luck. The only thing now was to deny deny deny. "I don't know what you're talking about. yoi"

"Hmm? Don't you? Really?" His brother is tapping his lip with one finger, extracting his motion as he grins at Marco. The blond kinda wants to stab him.

"Let me rephrase myself then to clarify. I was referring to your little crush on the freckled beauty. I would love to know my future brother-in-law's name. Especially since you just invited him and the blondie to family Dungeons and Dragon's night and that's practically a proposal you sly dog you."

Would Pops be sad if he suddenly had one less annoying son? He had fourteen others surely he wouldn't miss thatch if Marco killed him right here and now.

"Keep your voice down!" He hissed glancing fearfully at the door as if though Sabo or, worse Ace, would appear. He doesn't miss the way his brother starts to laugh even if he only sees his shoulders shaking out of the corner of his eye.

He pretends to not notice the pounding of his heart. He's been getting good at that lately.


End file.
